Save the Last Dance for Me
by fruitybubbles
Summary: One shot. Ok, so Ron and Hermione don't know where they are yet. But that doesn't mean that she can dance with other boys... Bill and Fleur's wedding, Ron's POV


**Disclaimer:** Not my fault, blame it on JK Rowling :)  
Oh, also on Michael Buble too, as this little piece was inspired on that song "Save the Last Dance for Me"

* * *

This sucks, you know? 

I mean, I know bloody well that she looks stunning today, with her pale green dress and her hair, before tied in a fancy ponytail, but now starting to fall apart; it's cute, actually. I like her hair the way it is, kind of messy and all… it gives her a relaxed jovial look.

But I wish I was the only one to think this way; or that she didn't look _that_ pretty. Because this means I'll have to share her attention with all other "Krums" in here.

The funny thing is that 'til like three or four years ago I didn't have all of these bloody messed up feelings; but since then things have gone from bad to worse.

I thought maybe last year it would finally work out, after she asked me for that party and all… but then there was the "Lavender incident", and I, again, managed to mess it up.

So ok, now we're going well, I suppose. Even in the middle of the war and the mess we're living in we seem to be getting closer and closer, we just aren't… _there_ yet; and to be honest, I don't know why. We both are very aware of it by now; I mean, after all that have been happening there isn't how to hide it anymore. My sister told me a couple weeks ago that it was like an alarm bomb (whatever does that mean) just waiting to blow.

_So what the hell is she doing dancing with that git over there?_

And the worst is he isn't even the first one. Oh, no no no. Since the music started several boys asked her to dance. And you know what? She did it!

We were sitting here, at this very table; the two of us, Harry and Ginny. Those two stood in the most awkward silence, occasionally exchanging a couple words between sipping at their drinks, and Hermione kept sending me weird looks, as though I had done something to her, again.

When a particularly known song by the Weird Sisters started to play she looked at me cheerful and said:

"Ohhh, I love this song! Don't you Ron?"

"Yep. It's nice"

She remained looking at me for a moment, her smile starting to fade a bit.

"So?" She asked hopefully.

"So what?"

She sighed in exasperation. "Nothing, Ronald. Just never mind."

And then left the table; Ginny, too, looked at me as if I was a moron. Harry just shrugged, but I could tell he was holding a laugh. Honestly, had everyone gone mental?

Eventually, they decided that one more dance couldn't be that big deal for them, and headed for the dance floor as well. So here am I, all alone, watching Hermione dancing with some guys I hadn't ever seen in my life. _So delighting_, I thought; my stomach jumping every time she laughs at some stupid thing the bloody guy says.

"Hey little brother"

That was Bill; he sat by my side, beaming as if he couldn't be any more happy. Which I guess is true; after all, you don't get married everyday. Besides, that was Fleur, for God's sake! But that's not the point…

"Hey" I replied faintly, my eyes still on the damn dance floor. Bill followed my gaze.

"Ain't that Hermione?"

"Yes, and I would appreciate if you could tell me who's that brat over there" I replied bitterly.

Bill laughed.

"God! Could you be any more jealous?"

"I'm not!" I said in my most offended tone "Why would I?"

"Because, the brat is dancing with Hermione"

Yeah, he got me. But that's _madness_, she's just my friend! I wasn't supposed to feel like this; as I wasn't supposed to flip at the Yule Ball, just because she went there with Krum. But I couldn't help it, could I?

I told Bill that; well, only the madness part, but he, again, managed to figure out the rest.

"You know Ron… I think, and I know you agree with me, that Hermione has been much more than a 'friend' to you lately" he said, with that brotherly tone that always made me go babbling more than I should. But this time I hesitated a bit before I went on.

"I guess… but I don't know, we've been through so much, you know? And we did have plenty of opportunities, but somehow…"

"You missed all of them" Bill finished for me "I know that; otherwise we wouldn't be having this conversation now"

I grinned sadly to hear that.

"Well, yeah. That's my point"

We fell silent for a moment, 'til I was not able to hold a thought that has been tormenting me for a while.

"Maybe" I said, my heart sinking more at each word "Maybe it's just not meant to be…"

Bill looked at me as if I was some kind of freak.

"I'm sorry? Have I just heard someone say that Ron and Hermione not meant to be?"

I raised one eyebrow at him.

"Seriously, Ron, you really think that?" he asked now looking kind of worried.

"Dunno. I mean, of course that's not what I want. But maybe…" I uttered sadly "As I said. We had lots of chances, but it didn't work, did it?"

"Well, not _yet_ anyway" He said putting his hand on my shoulder "The only thing I don't understand, is why you are here talking to me, instead of being there with her"

"Ask _her_ that" I replied moody "We were all here talking, when she said 'ooh I love this song, don't you?' I said I did, she stared at me for a moment and then stormed off the table. I don't know what I'm supposed to have done now!"

He blinked at me, giving me the same kind of look Ginny did.

"Oh, little brother" Bill finally said, rubbing his forehead slowly "you can be so clueless sometimes. You must give her a really hard time" He finished, now indicating Hermione with his head.

"What? Stick to her side too, will you?"

"Of course I will" he said impatiently "isn't that obvious? She was trying to get you to ask her to dance!"

"She was?" I asked surprised

"Yes! You know, you can't blame anyone but yourself that she's there dancing with that boy, and not with you"

"But" I started, but then it hit me "Oh, shit, I guess you are right" I told him, internally wanting to kick myself.

He grinned at me and got up saying "Well, now if you don't mind, I have to go back to my girl. And if you ask my opinion, I think you should do the same; this is probably the last song…"

I turned my head to reply, but he was already gone.

Anyway, sensing he should be right, as always, I got up to my feet and walked towards her. Luckily, the boy she was dancing with had just left and she was now alone.

"Hey" I said touching her arm. She turned to face me, with evident surprise in her eyes "this must be like the last song, so… er…"

_Why was that so bloody hard?_

She knew what I was trying to ask, and still, she remained starring at me wordlessly. 'Guess that was my payback then, eh?

"Would you like to dance?" I finally managed, feeling my ears going red.

She smiled at me. The most beautiful smile; the one I learned to love over all these years, and that she used only with me.

"Sure" she answered taking my hand into her tiny ones.

Thus, we started to spin around the other couples.

"I thought you would never do it, you know?" Hermione said eventually.

"What? Dancing? Glad to know you have faith in me." I mumbled playfully.

She laughed. "No, silly; asking _me_ to dance."

I could feel her going red now, and my ears burning even more.

"I'm glad you did, though"

"And I'm sorry that I let you dance with all those gits before"

She bit her lips slightly then grinned at me.

"Well, I've heard that the last dance is the one that really counts" she said flirty.

"Oh, did you?"

"Yep" _God_, she looked so adorable.

"Well" I finally said, smiling happily at her "I'm glad you saved that one for me then".

* * *

**A/N: **Hope you guys liked it. I must say that it didn't came out as I expected, but I'm pretty happy with it. And I'm sorry if there is any terrible mistake; English isn't my native language ;P 

Review please ;D


End file.
